


milk for our cat

by 96km



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Married, Killer!Wonho, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96km/pseuds/96km
Summary: it's him. —miku, yours.





	milk for our cat

**Author's Note:**

> just sharpen my ability on writing besides only written a poem on everywhere

“I’m home” a classic clock on the wall showed 11:15 PM and still nobody home yet, as Kihyun said, entered their apartment and closed the door behind. He took off his shoes with the rest of his energy, put it on a black shelf on the left side and walking through the hall until he had a sit on the black leather sofa. He rested his head against the sofa's shoulder for a moment, take a long breath in and out it slowly. Solitude filled the whole room within fifteen minutes passed by. Thus, the bells of their apartment broken it out.

He groaned loudly, It took six seconds rising to his feet and drag it on. He simply ignored the small roll on the end of the carpet in living room, too tired to restore how it should be. The bell rang again, making the bones of his crown seem to boil more and more. He opened the door and there he was. His husband standing in his navy suit, maroon tie twisted around his neck and on the left hand involved a brown leather bag from Kihyun as a birthday present last year for him. 

Wonho gave him a big smile almost looks like a clown's smile, he looked at his eyes three seconds long before simply pay no attention to it for granted.

“Did you forget again? How many times I should tell you for this fucking key?” Kihyun’s making his way toward the living room and standing between three-one sofa and deep brown coffee table, folded his hand on his chest and raised his voice as shouting at him. “You only need doubling that fucking key, Wonho. It’s my words just a crap for you, isn’t it? It’s been two weeks Wonho, two weeks!” as Kihyun’s standing still and grabbed his hair harshly. 

In the end on the hall, he watched Wonho put his shoes still, on the same shelf as Kihyun’s.

“I’m sorry, okay. Tomorrow I would go it with” Wonho reached his spouse and wanted to giving him a hug and peck on the lips but consciously Kihyun put his head one side to the left with a loud sigh.

“Enough, I’m tired. I gonna take a shower first” he said with a sigh as wanted to take his steps to their bedroom but sprightly Wonho holds his wrist immediately so bring Kihyun out, stopped on his track and turning his body to face Wonho again.

“You want to talk about it, baby?” Wonho laid his eyes on Kihyun, gently he brought his index fingers and thumb together, got hold of his chin then, so they could make eye contact but Kihyun held his stare on the floor still, ignoring Wonho's efforts to achieve it.

Kihyun keep his mouth shut as if pretend didn’t hear anything as Wonho asked him before. Slowly, Wonho made their way to the black leather sofa and took a seat afterward. He didn’t let Kihyun sat down on the sofa and bring him onto his lap instead.

His warm hand caressed Kihyun back with softly with monotone movement and constantly his eyes can’t felt from him. They approved the silence as their third party and steadily from the circulation of breath as well. Kihyun had a bad day, definitely, he thought. The last Kihyun acted like this it was six days ago when Wonho accidentally forgot to buy two boxes of milk for their cat; Miku. He promised Kihyun that he’d never repeatedly his stupidity next time but here, he really forgot for send their key apartment to duplicate it off. foolish.

“Are you still stuck in there?” Wonho snuggled close to him, delighting in the way his hands caressed his waist and hips and leaned his head on Kihyun’s upper arm. Kihyun knew that he can’t be sulky like this forever. Wonho must be got a ton of deals from his works as Manager KEB Hana Bank and still didn’t have time yet for. “Answer me, please. I’m sorry” as he hugged Kihyun waist and put his chin on Kihyun’s chest.

The clock said it was only seven minutes passed by but it felt seven hours for Wonho. Kihyun made a motion response cautiously, slowly brought his right hand and stroking Wonho’s black hair after, with hundred traffic inside his brain. He’s thinking about what he did say to Wonho earlier but Wonho seemed didn’t mind it, instead leaned on his caressing and a sigh of relief. Kihyun slipped his arms around his neck and his breath warmed the back of Wonho’s neck with long relaxed puffs. Wonho relaxed, his warmth and presence lulling him into comfort he didn't want to leave. 

“I really miss her” Kihyun said as he nuzzled on his neck and Wonho's gently running his hand through his back but that earned him a muffled wail in return.

“But you can’t be like this on and on”

“This is unfair, how can someone killed her with given a milk with poison on it”

"Baby" Wonho said.

"Hmm.."

"Nothing"

Still Wonho's steadily caressing his back and the hint of a self-satisfied smirk playing across full, pink lips. The quietness not only completely be a witness over them but a vague figure inside Kihyun mind also adhere as if appear more embossed, cleaved him on. 

Really, love is blind, even it could make people blind as well.


End file.
